the_dragons_keepfandomcom-20200215-history
Tier 1
Monsters in Tier 1 are often one of most common RPG monsters you will come across. Though they are all not incredibly strong, some yield powerful spells and skills. Tier 1 Monsters are the most common throughout Dragon's Keep, and mostly live in caves, forests or deserts. Monsters * Slimes ** Slimes are some of the weakest monsters in Dragon's Keep. They yield 3 health and a speed of 1. Slimes can deal a damage of 1. Killing them can give you Monster Slime; in addition, they give you 1 experience and 1 silver. * Skeletons ** Slightly stronger than slimes, Skeletons yield 4 health and a speed of 3. They are capable of dealing a damage of 2. Killing them will reward you 1X Bone, 1 experience, and 2 silvers each. * Armored Skeletons ** Armed with sword and shield, Armored Skeletons can deal a devastating blow. Their strength of damage is 3. They are capable of Greater Strike, a skill that doubles their damage. Armored Skeletons have a health of 9 and a speed of 3. Your reward for defeating this horrific monster can give you 1X iron ingot, 1X Bone, 3 experience, and 5 silvers each. * Spider ** Spiders can be found in caves and forests. They have a health of 3 and a speed of 4. Spider damage is 2. Their drops are 1X string, 1 silvers, and 1 experience. * Black Iron Spider ** Clad in skin strong as iron and dark as the night, Black Iron Spiders are the nightmares you find in horror stories. Although as if they seem unreal, they are capable of a damage of 5. Their strengths are a constitution of 11 and a speed of 4. Their drops are 1X iron, 1X string, 7 silvers, and 5 experience. * Goblins ** Goblins are some of the most common monsters in Dragon's Keep. They can be found in caves during the night. Goblins are capable of a damage of 3. Their constitution is 4 and their speed is 3. You can gain 2 experience, 3 silvers, and an iron dagger. * Goblin Shamans ** Empowered by the magic of nature, Goblin Shamans are one of the greater monsters. They are capable of magic such as Vine Strike, a skill that drives your enemy unmovable of 2 turns and Earth Spike, another skill that is capable of dealing 5 damage. While these spells are strong, their constitution is 5. They yield a health of 5 and a speed of 3. Killing them can reward you 5 experience, 10 silvers, and 1 intelligence. * Goblin Chiefs * Gray Wolves * Direwolves * Bloodhounds * Blood Dawn Knights Racial Enemies Gold Dawn Mafia The Gold Dawn Mafia is a group of united bandits and thieves across the Vermillion Desert. Their interests are only to seek valuables especially gold. The Mafia hunt down wandering travelers and merchants who wish to cross the Vermillion Desert. * Bandit ** Bandits are the most common members in the Gold Dawn Mafia. Killing them can give you 3 silvers and 2 experience each. They yield 4 health and a speed of 3. The Bandit's preference for weaponry is iron daggers and bows. * Bandit Chief ** Bandit Chiefs are categorized as bosses in Dragon's Keep. They're one of the more unique racial enemies and are capable of dealing devastating blows. Their statistics are 25 health, a speed of 5, and a defense of 3 (removes 3 damage for every hit forwarded). These chiefs mostly yield Blackstone Sword. '''Some of the Bandit Chief skills are '''Multi-Shot, Ethereal Dodge, and Pickpocket. Killing them will reward you a Blackstone Sword, 35 silvers and 30 experience. If you are capable of pocketing their goods, you can gain a Potion of Experience I. Eden Assassin Group Underneath the light, and below the sky, roams a dangerous group of Greenwood Elves, killing for coins, gems, and other valuables. Some yield magic, others specialize in archery. The red blood that stains their hands is forever unmatched to the hundreds of other murder groups.